Roomates
by PleaseDon'tJudgeMeILikethis
Summary: Astrid is at college paying for a dorm, but is astonished to find out all her roomates are her childhood friends! (Hiccstrid) (Feather) Rated: T for swearing (might change)
1. Chapter 1

Astrid was delighted to finally get a dorm, especially because she didn't have enough money to afford a house in college.

Astrid looked down at the brochure to make sure she was in the right area.

When she unlocked the door, she was surprised. She knew this dorm could hold six people, but she didn't know it was almost filled!

A Chestnut Hair Colored Stranger had approached her to say hello, and then sat back on the couch. Something about him was familiar, but Astrid couldn't place it. Astrid squeaked, "H-hello?'.

Just then, four other faces looked at her, they were familiar too. "Astrid?" They exclaimed in confusion.

She entered the room and quizzically asked, "You k-know me?".

Everyone got up and started to introduce themselves, "Fillip.", (Fishlegs) "Scott", (Snotlout) "Rebecca", (Ruffnut) and "Tyler", (Tuffnut).

The man who greeted her was still on the couch. Wait a minute, she recognized those names!

"Hiccup get your ass over here!", screeched Rebecca. "OH, I'm really, really sorry, uh.. for that." He exclaimed.

Astrid should have known them all by now! They were her childhood buddies in middle-school!

Henry the Hiccup got up from the couch. "M-my name is Henry, but my nickname is Hiccup." he stuttered.

 _He had changed A LOT._ _Astrid could hardly believe her best friend looked so attractive._


	2. Rooms

When everyone was done introducing themselves, Astrid wondered where she would be able to sleep, She didn't want to

Distract anyone, but that ship sailed. "Uh..Where can I sleep?" she shrilled.

Hiccup was about to speak, when Scott interrupted him. "You can sleep with me babe." He smirked.

Astrid scoffed. Hiccup wheezed. "Uh three doors from the right, there's an unoccupied one if you want."

"Thank you!" Astrid sighed in relief. "Oh an lock the door when you sleep" "What? why?" "So Scott doesn't sneak in."

Astrid chuckled.

When she got to the rooms she could immediately tell who's was whose.

Scott's door had a neon sign that said, "Ladies are welcome inside!". Astrid cringed.

When she reached Rebecca's room It had a sign that read, "Shoo I'm sleeping!". _Which made sense._

Tyler's door had a list of awful puns. _Obviously._ Hiccup's door had a work in progress sign.

 _Which was cute, but did it mean work, or him? It was nice though._

When she saw Fillip's door, it had a bunch of science stickers. (he liked stickers)

Then when she was done unpacking she heard a knock at her door. _It was Hiccup._

When she opened the door Hiccup was standing outside with a tray of coffee with eggs and bacon. _It Smelled amazing._

"I thought I-i'd bring you these because, i don't know if you had breakfast or not." he murmured.

 _Aww he was just as thoughtful as she remembered him. He was hot too._

 _His stubble, His cute, messy acorn colored hair, His jawline, and those beautiful green eyes._ Astrid was dazed.

"Uh..Astrid?" Suddenly she was brought back to reality and realized she was just staring at him.

"Oh! right, sorry" She responded, flustered. "Thank you." She squeaked.

"Even if Scott is insufferable, just try to feel at home okay?" _With that cute face, she definitely would._


	3. Chapter 3 Obsession, and Heather

Astrid was woke by an interesting sound in the morning.

She walked towards the living room in her pajamas and checked her watch. "2:00 A.M."

 _It was four hours away from when they had to make it to class. Who would be up this early?_

Just then, she saw Scott hopping on the sofa wearing a blanket around his neck-

while Rebecca was spinning in circles to the music "Mary Had a Little Lamb."

Was this some cult shit going on? Astrid pondered. "Uh Hello?" Astrid squeaked.

They both turned around looking embarrassed. "Okay don't tell anyone buuuut this is how we work out." Snotlout mumbled.

"By doing some weird fucking ritual at 2:00 in the morning?" Astrid screeched.

"GET TO BED!" She hissed. Both knew what she was capable of by flashbacks in middle school, so they obeyed.

-BEEP- -BEEEP- -BEEEEEEEP- The Alarm was so loud that Astrid almost wished she was dead.

She woke up with the worst bed head, ever. She got up, did her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on a uniform.

When she got to the living the room, she only saw two people there, Hiccup, and Fillip.

"Ugh...Where are Scott and the twins?" Astrid grumbled. "They're still getting ready" Hiccup muttered. She tried to stare at him no more than two seconds.

"Well they better get their bone-headed butts over here or we'll be late, we only have five minutes."

"Yeah, that would do some serious damage to our grades" Fillip snarled. "Ay we ready as, uh...something!" Yelled Scott slowly walking out his room.

"Hurry up Scott if we're late i'm going to kick you in the grind!" "Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Screeched Scott as the twins slowly followed after.

Astrid, Hiccup, and Tyler shared classes, while Fillip and Rebecca had classes to themselves...And Scott was sent to detention for being late.

During class Astrid was staring at Hiccup, so much so that when she was asked a question she had no idea what they said, until she was asked again.

"Astrid, what is the simplest form of the Fibonacci sequence?" Astrid didn't answer, she was up in the clouds. "ASTRID?".

"Uh.. BA...DUH..HUH..?" Astrid stuttered. Mr. Gobber sighed. The class probably thought she was some, bimbo by now. "I'll repeat myself." Gobber coughed.

Astrid was completely embarrassed, she wondered if Hiccup saw her stalking him. "What is the simplest form of the Fibonacci sequence?

She knew this, so it was simple. But before she could say anything, Tyler interrupted her.

"Come on Astrid! It's not that hard!" Tyler yelped before Astrid gave him a death stare.

"One, One, two, three, five, eight, and thirteen!" Astrid angrily clamored. "Correct" And then Mr. Gobber Went on asking someone else something related to it.

Then, Astrid preceded to stalk Hiccup, and his gorgeous face.

After class was over, and it was lunch, Astrid saw yet another familiar face! _Was it? I thought she was going to Berserker College?_ _Wait a minute._

"Uhm..Hi. I think I uh.. remember you from somewhere?" Astrid croaked. "Astrid?!" "Heather?" They both gasped, then hugged.

"I thought you moved to another state!" "I did, but the people there well, weren't very, uh appropriate." "Neither is Scott the Shit over there."

Astrid pointed to Scott flirting with the cheerleaders. "He hasn't given up on that yet, has he?" "Nope." Astrid responded back. Heather chuckled.

Astrid sat down with Heather but then stopped the conversation, when Hiccup sat down across them with Fillip, one of his friends.

"Heather...who is your crush..?" Astrid mumbled. She hoped Heather didn't also have a crush on Hiccup too.

"Well, Uh.. I..don't know." Heather responded. "It's kinda embarrassing really." Heather whimpered. "PLEASE HEATHER I NEED TO KNOW BEFORE DISASTER STRIKES." she heavily whispered.

"Disaster? well, fine. he is blonde, a he has short hair.." "So Fillip?" Astrid smirked. "Well.. YES BUT DON'T TELL. Anyone, at all." "I won't, I promise."

Heather sighed, then smirked back. "Since I told you my crush, we have to make it even." _Oh shit. That definitely did not mean anything good._ "UH...sure?"

Astrid was hesitant. "Who is YOUR crush Astrid?" Heather said with a WRATHFUL smile. _SHIT, shit, shit._ "Itshiccupbutdontjudgemeokay" Astrid mumbled.

"Huh?" Heather questioned. "IT'S..!" Astrid realized she was shouting, and lowered the tone. "It's Hiccup.." Astrid quickly propelled. Heather was baffled.

"OoOh~." "Oh shut up Heather, if you tell anyone i'll tell the whole school you fell in love with Fillip!" "Okay Chill gurl!" "Besides-" "Besides what?"

"I would totally love to see you, and Hiccup making out under a mistletoe." Heather grinned. Astrid thought that was a bit..TOO personal, but she accepted it.

"Well he has grown, a lot." "His jawline, those beautiful eyes, and his cute messy hair." Astrid was fangirling. "Anything else?" Heather snickered.

"HE'S SO DARN KIND, CUTE, AND SUCH A DORK!" Astrid squealed, but only so Heather could hear it. Heather seemed to be on the verge of laughing, Well, giggling.

Just then Hiccup walked towards them. Astrid's heart skipped a beat, as he moved closer. "H-hi Astrid, Uhm, In cooking class, w-we made cupcakes, and I-I thought you'd like some?"

Hiccup was blushing. It was Hard for Astrid not to uncontrollably blush and kiss him, too. Then Heather jumped in the conversation.

"AY HICCUP! YOU GOT A SECRET ADMIRER!" Hiccup's face turned red. "That's uh.. kinda weird, I never recalled, uhm..People crushing on me."

Hiccup handed Astrid, and Heather, cupcakes, and left, looking flustered. "So he is a nice catch." Heather whistled right after she said that.

"Shush you." "Welp, we better start heading to class or we'll be late!" Heather Snickered. "Cya!" "Cya."


End file.
